


Sick, dramatic, little angel

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Samandriel, Human Samandriel, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel's sick for the first time and Adam takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick, dramatic, little angel

“By honest with me, Adam.” Samandriel looked up, eyes swollen and red. “I am going to die?”  
“For the millionth time: no!” Adam sighed and felt the ex-angel’s forehead. “People don’t die from the flu. You’re just a drama queen.”

“Yes, they do. People used to die from the common cold and flu is far worse than that.” Samandriel laid back down on the couch. He pulled the blanket Adam had given him up to his wet nose. “I’m coming back, Daddy.”  
“You’re not dying.” Adam said on a singsong voice. “I’ll make you some chicken soup.”

Adam loved his boyfriend with all his heart, but these last days of walking to and fro the bathroom so Samandriel could hurl, had been tiring. And sure, the not-angel was new to the concept of humanity and being sick wasn’t fun regardless of former species.

A ping reminded Adam of why he had come to the kitchen. He poured the boiling water in a cup and added instant soup.  
“Do you want croutons in your soup?” He yelled towards the living room.  
“Yes and can you bring me toast… without crusts.”  
“Sure thing, _sweetheart_.” Adam retaliated a little spiteful.  
“And you can leave that attitude in the kitchen. Respect a dying man’s wishes.”

“Here.” Adam put the tray down on the coffee table with a bit more force than necessary.  
“Thank you.” Samandriel sat up and took a sip and cringed. “This tastes horrible. How’s it supposed to make me feel better?”  
“I don’t know, people just give chicken soup to sick people.” The taller man sat down and threw an arm around the angel, who moved away.  
“I don’t want to make you sick.” Samandriel explained when he saw the look on Adam’s face.

“I got the flu last week, chances are I made you sick.” Adam pulled Samandriel to his side.  
“But… you were… I didn’t notice.”  
“It’s an annual thing and it didn’t get me that bad.” He reached around Samandriel and tugged the blanket over the both them.  
“This is going to happen every year?” The small angel let his heavy head rest against Adam’s shoulder.  
“Afraid so. But just so you know; you may puke or sneeze all over me, and you have, I’ll take ca...” A wet snore interrupted him.

Adam looked the ex-angel, mouth wide open and drooling all over himself and Adam.  
“You’re the man I’ve chosen to love.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this go to http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/ for this, more and maybe something of your own suggestion.


End file.
